


The Piss of Fighters

by HBeebles



Category: Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBeebles/pseuds/HBeebles
Summary: It was 2am and I watched a whole lot of Scott the Woz before deciding I needed to bring this into the world. Go in blind into this world like a newborn and rise back a changed man.
Relationships: Joe Higashi/Billy Kane
Kudos: 6





	The Piss of Fighters

The Piss of Fighters Destiny

Joe Higashi woke up in his filthy South Town hotel room near the grand finals of the latest King of Fighters tournament. Joe thought to himself “Damn” for his Tiger Kick would make the ladies leave him Tiger Quick but there was only one man who could handle his trademark move, the scrumptious Billy Kane. Sure he was British but Joe was a Homestuck fan so that was alright.

The Muay Thai champion decided he would take a 5 minute piss before the tournament to pump himself up and clear his mind but all he could think about was Billy’s shiny, globe of a head. About 3 minutes into the pissing, Andy Bogard knocked on his door telling him they were late. Joe is physically pissed and in every sense of the word. He imitated the sound of a rat king to confirm to Andy that yes, he would be taking 5 minutes more due to his disturbance and that Andy was cringe. Andy leaves sobbing, leaving Joe to follow soon after. He does not close the toilet seat after finishing.

As fate would have it, Team Fatal Fury came face to face with the bandana wearing stick man. He insulted Andy and Terry, calling them names such as “short” and “white” but Joe who could barely wait for his turn, bursted into a song which he had often played in his head while daydreaming about the smelly european. With the smoothest of lip movements, those first 6 words would change everything…”Party rockers in the house tonight”.

With the colors of death in his eyes and the gates of the underworld likely being opened through his sheer hatred alone, Billy approached Joe and uttered into his ear angrily “Its Party rock IS”. And with that, they broke the orochi seal through sheer erotic tension alone. In unison, Joe and Billy with their newfound marriage kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed as the deity watched. Benimaru approves and dissolves into yellow liquid for the real erotic tension was the piss we made along the way.

THE END


End file.
